Princess Be a Queen
by ShadowyDream
Summary: Suriel is a dog demon who at birth was marked with everything that was light and strength. Now, Naraku has marked her with death-her family. She travels into a certain Lord's land in a quest to get revenge for her lost past. Sesshomaru X OC
1. Chapter 1

The Birth of the Princess

The sunlight was weakening and the Demon Lord of the South quickened his pace through the forest of trees. Branches and vines snapped harmlessly on his shoulders and his paws increased their tempo as he carved a way through the forest. If he was late… but no, there was no point in thinking those thoughts. Flaring his nose he caught the scent of panther demons and he slowed and walked into the clearing, seemingly indifferent but prepared nonetheless. The truce was so weak at this point in time and he had to cement the loyalty of the panthers.

Fading sunlight flared brightly causing Levielan to slit his eyes. An amused purr broke the coming evening's silence, "Levielan, how nice of you to join us, especially with Nerali's birthing so close." A small (for a panther demon) panther stepped into the clearing shadowed by a much larger one; both comparable to that of the Lord of the South. The male said nothing but carefully guarded emerald eyes slit as he concentrated on the dog demon.

Levielan narrowed his eyes slightly and his hackles rose, "Mishka…how strong you've grown. Do you think to test your claws against me?" The larger panther's twitching tail stilled and his body grew tense. Mishka shook her head even as she shrank back a few feet to brush fur with the larger shadow behind her.

"You misunderstand. However, you know as well as I that the truce is weak. We control our clan but unless our needs our met we will not be able to control them for much longer." Mishka spoke quietly all traces of amusement gone and Levielan watched them carefully for a time before nodding his head and relaxing. This time it was the male that stepped forward.

"Levielan, Nerali and you are powerful. The most powerful in the South but you ought to remember the time when the Dogs and Panthers fought. It was bloody and there was much loss on either side." Levielan nodded his head for the cat to continue, "We agreed to the truce but still nothing has been done to meet our demands."

The sun was tracing an even lower arc in the sky and Levielan's voice broke through the male's monologue. "Time is of the essence. You told me you had needs that had to be met to cement the loyalty. Speak." His words were brusque: a leader demanding action. The male panther acquiesced.

"The guardianship and sovereignty of the forests must remain with the panthers to an extent. You will still be high ruler… its your birthright," the male suavely inserted before continuing, "but the forests have always been our domain and as you will need our cooperation to hold back the demons of the North it is just that we remain in our homes. We will be the first barricade against the North for we would gladly give our lives."

Levielan said nothing but continued watching the panther with amber eyes. He continued, "If that and our next demand our met with your approval there will be no problems from the panther tribe."

"The next demand being…" The dog demon again cast eyes to the sun, displaying a somewhat worried (weaker one might say) countenance to the two in front of him. The two panthers exchanged looks for a long moment before a small 'mew' brought the dog's attention back to the cats. From behind the male pounced a younger panther… hardly more than a kit. Levielan's eyes instantly shone with understanding, "You can't possibly…"

The male panther broke in, "Yes, we can. The next demand is that you protect our son in your castle. It needn't even be protection, just keep him away from the forests. He's been trained to be a protector…for your newborn. We just want assurance that at least one of the panther tribe will remain safe in the battle to come. There are dark rumors from the West."

The dog began to pace across the clearing. Eyes occasionally lingering on the small black panther kit that sat watching him with unblinking emerald eyes. Levielan's black fur seemed to absorb the sunlight turning him into a shadow like the panthers. "What you ask is understandable. However, the question must be said, have you prepared this kit to be a protector with all of his strength?" The ruling pair of panthers nodded. Levielan nodded once. "It is done. The forest shall remain yours and your son will be coming with me. Now."

Mishka turned sorrowful eyes to her kit and caressed him once with her muzzle, "Be safe my kit. Protect the prince or princess with your life, Raziel." She turned to her mate and her next words were mumbled into the forest, "Levielan…keep him safe."

The Lord of the South nodded once, "Good-bye Reeve and Mishka, you are welcome at the palace at any time that you wish. Young kit-Raziel was it?- let's be off. My Lady will be vexed if we are late." A sudden howl shattered the quietness of the approaching evening and Levielan's eyes shone with worry. With a final nod to the panthers he had snatched their son into his mouth and was once again loping through the forest-back to his castle, his wife, and most importantly his coming newborn.

Raziel swung from his mouth and spoke in an irritated tone, "I'm capable of running, Sire." Panting was all the reply he received before the forest grew to a blur as the Lord sped up. Raziel admitted defeat, "Perhaps not this fast though…"

The castle came into view and the Lord was through the main gate in little time. Reaching the inner chambers the male Dog demon deposited the small kit to the floor, "Raziel, you may well have been able to keep up with me but I wasn't going to waste precious time to find out. Nerali would be vexed." A low growl echoed from the dark curtained room in front of them and the murmur of midwives met their ears. Raziel cocked his head to the side listening to the pained pants. He opened his mouth to ask something but Levielan beat him to it, "She will be fine. She is the Lady of the South after all."

Nerali did indeed turn out to be fine and had a successful birth. That night Levielan entered his chambers to meet the eyes of a tired looking female. Her piercing emerald eyes kept him in his place, "You were almost late." A simple statement, that belied none of the emotions that were meant to be present as a wife scolded her husband. The husband replied in kind.

"Dear One, it was business with the Panthers. We have a truce at last, one that will remain for a long time; long enough to see our child grow up in peaceful times except for rogue demon attacks. Will you keep me from my daughter?" The mother softened and moved across the dark tiled floor holding a swaddled child. Nerali deposited the child into her mate's arms but he reached out and rested a hand upon her cheek for a moment. "She's nearly as beautiful as you are, my love. She has your eyes…" The child had indeed been staring up at her father gurgling quietly to herself with wide emerald eyes, except this time bright golden amber flecks mellowed the piercing green. Levielan smiled in spite of his position as stoic leader of the Dog demons of the south.

Nerali moved closer to her mate watching him watch his daughter in rapt attention. Her mate had since showered and changed from his foray through the forest and now wore his customary blue kimono with a simple chest plate as his only protection apart from the sword at his side. His Mokomoko flared out from his right shoulder and the child was reaching for it with a curious expression on her face. Levielan smiled when her hands fisted through the dark fur. Nerali spoke, "She has your fur and look at her marking." Levielan peered closer into his daughter's face and saw a faint tracing of a sunburst.

The proud mother continued reaching for her child, "She was born just as the sun was setting, the midwives said it was a good omen that the sun chose to rise on her forehead. Hers will be a path of light and strength." She quoted the last as the child gurgled and then turned to a shadow at the doorway. "Raziel, come forward to see your new charge."

The young panther demon moved with swift assurance to the center of the room and knelt before rising to his feet. He glanced at the proffered bundle and then smiled slightly when the small dog demon child wrinkled her nose and sneezed. Still, she took his proffered clawed fingers with her small hands and stared at him amazed. The couple glanced at the two children with knowing expressions. It was indeed a fine decision to have this protector come to the castle, already the small child had him wrapped around her fingers.

Little did the proud parents know that the fate of those children became intertwined that night and would remain so until death changed the bond to something different.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming of Age

_256 years later…_

Suriel, the only 'princess' of the Southern Dog tribe narrowed her eyes at the army of demons that stood before her. Her amber-flecked emerald eyes began to grow darker as she trembled before the Change. A clawed hand rested on her shoulder and she whirled to face her father. He shook his head, "You know well that you cannot change to defeat them. Continue with your test."

She snarled once before her elongated jaw shrank back to normal and then she resolutely nodded, her emerald eyes cool the amber flecks glinting in the light, "Very well, father." Then she was off towards the encroaching mass of demons. Suriel glanced back once before turning to the demons and showing them a clenched fist which she then spread out to show her rapidly darkening claws. A menacing growl emanated from her and several of the weaker demons scuttled back in fear. The remaining ones stood their ground. She spoke quietly, "Shadow claw!" Nimbly dancing through the packed bodies she whirled about shadows following her hands and rending through multiple demon bodies. A shadow whip emerged, the blue black whip glowing menacingly, from her fingertips and dispatched still more demons as she twirled about her eyes occasionally growing from emerald to amber as she kept her demon in check.

The shadows faded and the whip dissipated. Her amber eyes once again lightened to emerald as she surveyed the survivors. Then she grabbed her sword from its sheath. It escaped the sheath with a whisper of elegance and shimmered in the deepening twilight. "Come on, I haven't all day demons. My true test is yet to come."

They obliged the young pup's request with perhaps too much zeal. Suriel stood still with eyes closed. Her white, black swirled kimono was only slightly splattered with blood and in one particular spot on her sleeve an angry hissing could be heard where some acidic blood was eating through the cloth. The demons came closer and then her eyes snapped open amber with just a tinge of the red that signified the full change. She pointed her sword towards the sky and then brought it down with force; the tip of the sword almost seemed to bite into the air and rend it; showing encroaching darkness where dark shadows spread. A black phoenix taking wing before a blast of energy followed it. The black shadow whirled about Suriel followed by a nearly surreal color of blue waves that twined about her figure before flicking out at the following demons at her quiet command, "Phoenix Swipe."

The overzealous demons had stumbled to a halt at the sudden movement of her eyes opening and then began the retreat as the sword began its descent. They didn't get far. A piercing screech of a bird of prey could be heard before the phoenix disappeared leaving behind the dazed bodies of the demons. A distance away on the palace balcony her father and mother stood watching proudly.

"She has yet to kill one." Nerali spoke while her eyes flicked to her husband.

He replied his own eyes shining with pride, "Her powers are truly in check. She has at last done what she always said she would. She is a warrior of the family. Raziel, it is your turn now. Face her and this time there should be no mercy." A shadow bowed before departing from the balcony.

Suriel slowly turned around surveying the damage she had done but was pleased to see that none of the demons had been killed. She tilted her head to the side as a sudden sound alerted her to her danger and then swiftly leapt away to land in one of the few places clear of demons. Suriel smiled slightly at the panther demon that was just getting to his feet, brushing his hands of the dirt from his attempted attack, "Razi, how kind of you to join me."

Her protector's face showed no emotion at all though his eyes warmed at her nickname for him before hardening slightly. Raziel, the panther demon that so long ago became her protector, slowly inclined his head, "Princess, I am your final test. Let us begin shall we?"

Suriel guardedly surveyed her 'test.' Raziel had matured over the years and now stood before her as a competent warrior. His tawny hair was cut short and framed his face in a disarrayed mess while a single gold earring glinted in the fading light. His emerald eyes never left hers and as he casually leaned back against a tree his tanned skin only emphasized the toned muscles. Suriel grinned at Raziel and sheathed her sword and then cracked her knuckles before beckoning to him, "Yes, let's."

He leapt at her. She leapt away. They circled. "Tell me that father told you to show no mercy." Suriel spoke as she leapt forward to punch towards him. His evasion was quick as lightning and his response was quicker. He copied her move and she dodged sloppily, his punch catching her on the shoulder. She rolled with the punch before leaping back and slashing with her claws down his arm.

Raziel moved back while grinning tauntingly, "How's your shoulder, Princess?"

Suri grinned, "Answer enough to my prior question, dear Raziel. Father indeed told you not to hold back. Consequently, how's your arm?" Raziel flashed another grin, the blood dripping down being an apparent enough answer, before reaching for his throwing stars. A shadowy blue whip of light answered for Suriel. She twirled it with expectation and then her eyes narrowed as a whistling reached her ears. She flicked the whip up to strike one star from the air before continuing the whip's path to the left and then the right; two other clinks are heard as the starts are deflected. The final star, heading straight for her heart, she grabs with her hand as the whip fades and then flings it back towards him. It embeds itself into the wood where Raziel was standing moments before.

Already though, Suriel had drawn her sword and turned bringing it in a horizontal guard position above her face. Sparks flared brightly before Suriel pushed off from her opponent and twirled away. On the balcony, Nerali and Levielan turned to greet the leaders of the panther tribe as well as the rest of the courtiers of the court. The four most powerful demons of the South turned to watch their offspring dance one of the oldest dances of all—that of the warrior. The parents exchanged a prideful look; it appeared that soon there would be six powerful demons ranging the southern lands.

Raziel remained where he was standing and then suddenly blackness seemed to seep from him and surround the two in an impenetrable black cloud. Suriel wrinkled her nose at the lack of smell, even the blood splatter on her kimono has ceased to reek of demon. Suriel then tossed her head two and fro, her eyes beginning to glint amber. Her eyesight was useless though as she could see nothing through the blackness. However her hearing worked fine, and she heard a much familiar loping coming closer. Suddenly it grew louder into a powerful sprint…and it was coming straight towards her. Without a thought she dropped into a roll and drew her sword, then sprang to the right while slashing at her foe. Her sword stuck something metal and sparks lit the air with their bright glow before fading away. In that brief period of light she saw Raziel.

He had been grinning with pride she saw, before the darkness closed back in. Suriel shook off her own smile before beginning to concentrate once more on the fight. Around the black cloud they fought parrying, dodging, and striking. Suri narrowed her eyes in thought and then ducked as her enemy's sword sliced over her head. She struck back, quick as a snake, and once more sparks brightened the darkness. "Raziel, you didn't tell me you'd been practicing on your shadows." She murmured to her protector and friend but continued to move in the blackness.

It was harder fighting in the dark but Suriel was a dog demon. More importantly she was a warrior and she'd trained hard throughout the years to make her parents proud of her. Because of the eye-blinding blackness and nose-numbing lack of smell Suriel had to employ all her senses and rely less on sight and smell and more on hearing and feeling. She could do that though, and then some. She was trained by Levielan the great Lord of the South and she'd honed her skills in battles with her parents (Nerali was also known to be deadly), Raziel, and also her 'aunt and uncle' Mishka and Reeve the great Panther leaders of the tribe.

Suri suddenly lunged forward and was rewarded when Raz let out a hiss of pain. She smiled in victory, her eyes glowing amber with a trace of red now, but then leaped backward to get away from the whisper of sword through air…but not quick enough. The sword struck her face and she felt it slice through the flesh in her cheek.

She bit back the cry of pain that wanted to escape and instead mirrored Raziel with her own hiss that sounded more like a growl and then sprang forward once more with a mighty swing that she down-stroked with full power intending to end the fight against Raz. He quickly raised his sword. Once more sparks flew and once more she saw Raziel this time not only his grin was showing pride but his eyes as well_._ She returned the grin. An instant later they both locked swords and he was pressed against her body to body.

Raziel was all muscle but Suriel was power and grace combined. They struggled against each other for moments, each feeling for the other's weakness. Suriel grinned as she saw her opening. Raziel had his eyes narrowed with concentration and her own amber tinged with red glittered with the suppressed power of her dog wanting to be free. She feinted to the right and then in a complicated move had twined her sword about Raziel's like a metallic snake. She flicked her arm sending both swords flying before grasping his shoulders and sweeping him to the ground. She straddled his waist with one hand holding his arms while her other glinted as her Shadow Claws grew in place at his throat.

"Do you yield?" Suriel spoke quietly her sides heaving as she panted. Raziel allowed his shadows to leach back into his own and Suriel was startled by the loud exclamation and clapping that followed as the gathered demons witnessed the young pup's victory. Raziel grinned easily, pride not hurt in the least that he'd been beaten by Suriel.

He winked suggestively, "Eh, Suri, I don't know I sort of like this position." Suriel momentarily froze with shock before she was swatting him aside the head and getting off of him in one smooth motion, yet she still offered him her hand. He grabbed it, rose to his feet, and then twirled her about.

She grinned down at him, "What do you think, Razi? Will my parents be proud?"

He smiled at her with pride as he put her down, "Of course they will be, and don't you hear the clapping? All the courtiers of your court are impressed, your parents the proudest yet. Promise me something Suri?"

"Anything, Raziel."

"Be a fearsome warrior queen for us someday won't you?" Suriel smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Court Intrigue and the Soul Garden

Suriel swiped her hair out of her face in frustration as she glanced into the mirror. "I hate court functions." A light tinkling laugh met her ears and she turned to see her mother sweeping into the room. Suriel frowned in the mirror.

Nerali stopped just behind her daughter and then began to comb through the thick black locks that fell well below her shoulder blades. Her daughter hissed in frustration; Nerali again laughed, "Little one," at her daughter's scoff she relented, "All right, you are not so little anymore, but this court function is to commemorate your coming of age test. You are a full warrior of the dog tribe; it is something to be proud of." Nera began pulling her daughter's hair up and into a styled messy bun. She then turned her daughter around and began to carefully apply makeup. The daughter made a sound that was perilously close to a growl.

"Make up is for princesses too soft to become warriors. Father says that all the time." Nerali grinned lightly. She had heard that before and her reply was much the same as always.

"Your father said that only so he didn't have to buy more expensive makeup when his daughter began to grow up before his eyes. I wear makeup, little one; do you think I am soft?" Nerali glanced at her mother, even if the dog demons had no need for makeup; Nerali had made it into an art form. Her makeup was artfully spread to accent her eyes and lips.

"No, mother, you are not soft. You are a warrior too," She added rebelliously, "and you don't wear makeup often."

Nerali stepped back to survey her work, Suriel's emerald eyes were accented by a careful line of kohl around the lids and her lips were slightly brushed with gloss. Her daughter really didn't need much, anything else would be overkill, "Neither do you. When you do however," She turned Suriel to face the mirror and watched as her daughter's eyes widened slightly, "you are even more beautiful, little one. Raziel will be very impressed." The last teasing jibe was lightly stressed. Suri suddenly blushed and swiped at her mother.

"Raziel is just my protector, mother. You and father know that." She exclaimed before pulling on the red orange kimono that accented the sunburst marking on her forehead. She quickly made her escape from the room with a mumbled thank you. Nerali shook her head and smiled—how did the young not see what was right in front of their face? She swept out and followed her daughter to the ball room where the music was loud but the guests more so. A coming of age ceremony, of the princess no less was definitely something that all the demons looked forward to.

Nerali walked to her husband's side and both watched as their daughter conversed with a bandaged demon, he had been one of those facing her for her 'pretest' warm up. She was talking animatedly to him and the others surrounding her (not so surprising to the mother, but very disconcerting to the father, the fact that they were all males). Levielan growled and Nerali hushed him, "Quiet, you. She is just talking to them and anyway they know better than to think what you think they are thinking. She is one whose bite is definitely worse than her bark; they are her teachers, nothing more, especially since they can see you watching. Few could equal her anyway."

"For their sake, I hope you are right."

Nerali laughed, "I am, and anyway haven't you seen the way that Raziel is always near her?"

"He's her protector, he _should _be near her." The male demon said to his wife with a look that said quiet plainly that having Raziel close was his job—nothing unnatural in that.

She smirked at his complete lack of actually _getting _what that meant, "Darling, protectors do not always shadow their charges and haven't you noticed how she always is following him? Her eyes are always watchful, and sometimes there is an angling of her body around him. She moves he moves; he moves she moves; they mirror each other all the time." Her husband scoffed and Nerali simply inclined her head towards Suriel and the approaching Raziel, "Watch, if you doubt me."

Suriel laughed at Desoto's comment, "No, I didn't mean for the Phoenix swipe to be so strong…the dog got the better of me I'm afraid. I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" She questioned as she gently rested a hand on the bandaged arm of Desoto. She stilled for a moment and then quickly turned with a wider smile to greet Raziel. She hugged him, "Razi! We were just talking about my test." She missed the looks of jealousy that flashed across the gathered demon's faces; Raziel did not. He grinned smugly. Nonetheless…however much he enjoyed teasing the guards of the castle, he loved Suriel more than she knew. He would never do anything to hurt her and his posturing was simply that, posturing—a show for those gathered. Many call him fickle like the cat he was, but if he was fickle he gave to Suriel nothing but devotion and loyalty.

Raziel returned the hug while glancing at Desoto's arm, "Yeah, she didn't hurt you too badly did she?" While Suriel was completely oblivious to the small barb and mocking glance of Raziel the other male demon was not. He huffed slightly before turning his eyes on the princess again and stepping closer. Raziel's eyes narrowed slightly and he kept his arm around her waist protectively, unknown to her she leaned slightly into the touch or her protector.

Suriel slightly tensed but kept her smile polite even at Desoto's close proximity and reply, "No, Princess. I am fine, well enough to train with you tomorrow if you wish. We could further practice your control. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he grabbed her hand and kissed the back before disappearing into the crowd. Raziel watched him go before dropping his arm (smiling in acknowledgement to her mouthed thank you) and moved a few feet to the left and to Levielan's complete surprise Suriel turned to accommodate the movement so he remained in her field of view, however she was talking with another demon and seemed completely oblivious. Then she turned again to talk to someone new and this time it was Raziel who moved to mirror her, keeping her in his view.

Levielan stilled with shock, "I don't believe it."

Nerali laughed at her husband's shocked expression and opened her mouth to reply. A small dark shadow spoke and Nerali turned to her friend to hear, "Levielan is having a hard time believing what he is seeing isn't he? Reeve is the same." Nerali turned to look at Reeve who had come up to her Lord's side and was also wearing a similar look of shock. Nera grinned.

"Mishka! How good to see you again. Yes, I don't think he was quite aware of what was occurring."

Mishka nodded, "I was just explaining to Reeve, over by the doors, he had been complaining that Raziel never talks with us when the Princess arrives because of his protector duty. I simply corrected him but he seems to have trouble adapting to the fact."

In fact, both of the males were still watching the pair with incredulous expressions of shock which grew each time Suriel or Raziel moved to mirror the other. Levielan shook the shock first, "Adapting to the fact isn't the problem, we all discussed what we would do if this happened, though I admit I thought it was a woman's folly," His wife swiped at his arm and he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips in apology, "It's just… they are completely oblivious… don't they know what they are doing?"

Nerali and Mishka shared a laugh and Mishka replied, "So sorry to burst your delusion, my Lord, but you do much the same thing with Nerali." Levielan blinked at that.

Nera spoke now, "Reeve, you do as well, for Mishka, of course." It was Reeve's turn to blink now and the two females shared a look. Nerali was the first to get to business, "Shall we go then? We have a few minutes before we need to present Suriel with her coming of age gift. I bet she will like it."

Leveilan nodded, "Yes, let us go. You said you've heard rumors from the West of a half-demon growing in power? That is folly. Half-demons cannot be that strong." The male panther demon shook his head in dissent, while swiping a clawed hand through his long black hair, his amber eyes troubled.

"No, Lord. It is true. I saw the spies myself, before they were killed. I believe he, for his name is Naraku, has set his eyes on the next territory—here. He finds slaughter and games quite amusing." The four demons crossed the ball room and entered into a small chamber where they began to talk.

Now a slow song began to be played by the gathered musicians and Raziel sauntered over to Suriel. He bowed over her hand, "My lady, do you care to dance?"

Suriel move into his arms and they began to twirl, unaware of the many eyes on the pair of them, "I should say not but seeing as I will have to dance tonight, you are the only one that I wish to dance with. Why is it that the others are beginning to fawn over me?" Raziel's amber eyes glinted with amusement.

"Why, it couldn't be that you are the princess, could it? Perhaps because you are strong, smart, beautiful…" He trailed off and blushed lightly while Suriel also blushed. The duo had an awkward moment when each was trying to avoid the eye contact of the other.

"Raziel…."

He quickly but gracefully moved her through the ball room and out onto the balcony, they danced for a while longer but as soon as the music stopped he released her and stepped away. He nonchalantly leaned against the balcony, his elbows steadying him but then glanced back at her, his blush gone, his eyes shielded, "No, Suri. I didn't mean anything; it was just the truth is all." She shook her head but moved to sit beside him. She dangled her legs over the edge and reaching for his hand. He allowed the contact and continued after looking at their intertwined hands, "I'm your protector princess; I'll always be there for you."

She smiled at him, "I know you will, Raziel. We are partners, unstoppable in battle if we work together." Suriel spoke the truth. They were an incredible duo together, probably because they were so in sync with each other that they hardly needed to talk. The pair looked towards the garden below. A single fountain was lit by the swarming of fireflies. "They're beautiful."

"Yes, beautiful." Suriel blinked once, trying to frame that memory to keep forever, times of peace were few and far between but then looked towards Raziel; he was looking towards her. She again blushed and swiped a piece of her black hair behind her ears and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop it, Razi…." He raised his hands in surrender an easy smile gracing his features, his amber eyes glinting with amusement once again. She glanced back towards the fireflies and then gracefully swept her legs up and over so she was facing the drop to the garden. She released his hand, "Come on, we can go back to the party in a little bit, let's go look at the fireflies." She dropped to the ground.

Raziel stood on the balcony awhile longer, watching his princess twirl about by herself and chase after the glowing fireflies. _'Let's go pick those pretty blue flowers Razi! Momma will like them so much!' _An echo of memory followed by its shade swept Raziel up. _A little dog demon princess (appearing to be only 5), her hair in disarray and dirt smeared on one cheek, small clawed hands beckoning her protector and only friend for the others in the palace only worried over her title and not her. Her amber flecked eyes glowing with excitement. A careful older cat demon (appearing seventeen or so), surveying the field before allowing himself to be pulled out of the shadowy forest and into the vibrant splashes of blue, red, orange—a literal rainbow on the ground. The cat demon watching the princess impassively for a moment before she bounded forward and grabbed his hand to pull him further into the flowers and the light, unknown to the young princess; when she reached for his hand, she touched his heart. _

"Raziel, are you coming?" Suriel called up to him, worried about the darkness in his eyes, not knowing the memory he was replaying in his mind. He looked down towards her and his eyes cleared.

"Always, Suriel." The panther demon answered before dropping down to the ground lightly, at her side. They walked through the garden until they reached the sparkling fountain. Suriel sat on the lip of the fountain but Raziel remained standing. She swirled her hand in the water before carefully splashing in the direction of Raziel. The water droplets fell directly on his hair and face but remained off of his dress clothes. He made a face. "Charming."

She laughed lightly and patted the stone beside her when he sat she carefully wiped away the remaining water after he had shaken his head, "You needed to lighten up, I figured a refreshing bath could do the job." Suddenly the flickering firefly glow disappeared and a stronger glow arrived. Suriel glanced about her at the sphere-like objects that floated in the air guided by soft whispers of wind. Violet, indigo, golden, silver, white—the colors were muted in the spheres and small downy wings that beat at the air were ribbed in the color of that sphere. Suriel gasped at the beauty around her and she tensed slightly as voices met her ears. Whispering voices that spoke in what was apparently another language. "Raziel…what are they?"

The panther had gone silent at the arrival of the spheres and watched them for a moment. His eyes hardened as Suriel reached out a hand and his hand moved to his dagger but then there was a bright flash and the voices seemed to grow slightly angry but when he stopped reaching for his weapon the light muted, the voices grew playful. The small sphere had landed on Suriel's outstretched hand and the wings fluttered back and forth for a moment before they flapped in earnest and once more the sphere was airborne.

Raziel's eyes grew wide with astonishment, "Those spheres…they're souls of the departed, Suriel. They are on their way to the next world. My mother would tell me stories of them on the nights when she and father stayed at the palace. She said that the souls that stayed behind…the good ones… they sometimes stayed until they could finally say good-bye to their special someone. Others stayed to bring light and love and happiness to strangers—to give them hope while they traveled. These ones must've been curious about what was going on here, they can sense energies and emotions through the air—it hums to them."

Suriel smiled and leaned against Raziel while she watched the spheres play and flutter about above her. She listened to his story with wide eyes, much like she had when she was a little girl begging him for a story full of magic, love, and heroes. She spoke again after he was done, once again much like she had when she was a little girl. A young child believing in the magic of the moment, "Then for tonight at least, we are in the midst of a soul garden." Raziel ran a hand through her hair, his eyes not leaving the spheres of starlight.

"Yes, for tonight at least, we are." He agreed quietly, adding a last thought to himself, _'Together.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking

A soft call from the balcony broke the two out of their reverie, "Princess Suriel? The Lord and Lady wish you and young Raziel to meet them. Soon, it will be time for the presentation of the gifts. By the by you had an excellent battle, Princess. None could've bested you." A small rat demon, one of the palace's servants, broke the magic of the moment. The souls began to flutter away. Suriel raised her head from Raziel's shoulder but flashed a polite smile towards the demon.

"Thank you, Raphael. Your compliment was too kind, if you could please tell Mother and Father that I will be there in a moment?" The demon nodded and vanished away from the balcony and back into the ballroom full of guests. Suriel sighed and then stood up and stretched while dusting off her clothes. She twirled about smiling and watched the last traces of the soul's disappear into the trees of the jungle forest in front of her, "How do I look, Razi?"

The cat gracefully got to his feet, his smile easy as he watched his charge, "You look like a stunning warrior queen, Suriel. Did you know, in the moonlight your sunburst appears radiant?"

Suriel paused for a moment but then shook her head, "I can never be a warrior queen and besides my parents rule the South well. I've no need to step up yet, nor do they need to step down. Come on, we don't want to make our families angry." She leapt to the balcony.

Raziel followed suit, landing lightly but then turned and plucked a rose from the bush that was near the door. He returned to Suriel's side and placed the rose in her hair, "You're a warrior queen already. Just watch your subjects when you enter." He offered her his arm and she rested a careful hand on it. He led her in. As one a hush descended on the crowd and they knelt clearing a space for the couple to walk through to the dais where four demons stood waiting. Suriel glanced about blinking rapidly in surprise but at a very discreet clearing of her Mother's throat returned her eyes to the dais. Her Father had a wry smile on his face and both her Uncle and Aunt's eyes were gleaming with amusement.

They reached the dais and Levielan raised his arms, "Gathered friends, we are here tonight to recognize my daughter. She has trained for many decades and protected this palace and all those within for just as long. Today we commemorate her victory in her trial to become a warrior of the pack. Daughter, we present you with your gift." A hush fell over the crowd as Levielan and Nerali turned and grabbed a box which they flipped open to reveal twin arm bands crafted of something that appeared to be pure ivory, each etched with runes and studded with black onyxes. "To our warrior daughter we present these armguards to ensure your safety and to mark you as a true member of the pack." They slipped on the armguards on each of her arms and then her father swept her into a hug and kissed her on the crown of her head. Her mother also clasped her in a hug and kissed her on both cheeks.

Behind her the crowd applauded, although still on their knees and then Reeve and Mishka were stepping forward, "Niece of our hearts, daughter of the jungle, your Uncle and I wish to present you with this necklace and circlet, befitting a warrior princess." Mishka stepped forward and clasped a silver necklace to her throat the single black diamond appearing to suck up all the light that fell onto its many facets. Reeve stepped forward and placed the silver circlet again studded with onyx on her hair. He clasped her arm and she kissed Suri's cheek. They both grinned at her and she smiled back, surprised by the affection they were showing in public, even if it was surrounded by court-like words. Raziel kissed her forehead and then stepped back by his parents leaving her to stand before the five powerful demons by herself.

Her eyes widened when all five knelt in front of her, her father proclaiming in a loud voice, "Meet the new Suriel. Warrior princess of the jungle and heir to the throne of the South!" She blinked once again in confusion and her parents and aunt and uncle smiled indulgently. Raziel smiled just as easily as before and then motioned for her to turn around. When she did she was beset by noise as the gathered demons leapt to their feet shouting.

"Suriel!"

"Warrior Princess!"

"Suriel!"

"Princess of the South!"

"Warrior of the jungle!"

The many cries met her ears and she looked around and then back at her family who had risen to their feet to come to her side. Her father looked down at her and smiled, "Suriel, I am proud of you."

Her mother now chorused in, free to speak what was on her mind as the demons before the ruling family cheered louder than ever, "You did very well today, daughter. I love you and am so very proud."

Raziel sauntered up to her and once again lifted her up and swept her around in his arms. She laughed in joy at all the love and friendship that was surrounding her. Her family, her friends, had all come today to watch her pass her test and then to accept her whole-heartedly. She was blessed to have such family and friends.

In the midst of the excitement many didn't feel the first explosion that fell against the palace walls. The six on the dais did and all narrowed their eyes. The next explosion rocked the palace to the foundation and many of the lesser demons fell to their knees.

A sudden explosion caused the doors to rip from their moorings and fly into the crowded room. One of the heavy mahogany doors landed on several demons, squashing them flat, while the other door landed on the marble floor before fracturing into splinters. In the open area where the doors had been stood a writhing mass of tentacles complete with a baboon fur of white in the middle. A parody of clapping emerged from two of the tentacles, "How quaint, I do hope I'm not too late for the party." One tentacle lashed out and impaled a demon. Suriel screamed in rage when she saw that it was Desoto, one of her trainers and the very demon she had been talking with earlier in the evening. He died instantly as the tentacle ripped him apart and during the spray of gore and blood another tentacle raised a crystal cup it had grabbed from the nearby table in a gruesome toast, "To you, warrior princess of the South."

"Sire, this is the demon the spies saw, a baboon of tentacles. This is Naraku." Reeve announced, narrowed eyes not leaving the writhing mass before him. Already many of the demons had gathered before the two jungle leaders, including many of the panther tribe. A purple smoke began to emit from the creature and Suriel gagged in revulsion from her spot on the dais, surrounded by still more demons as they moved to protect their royalty. Then, insects appeared seemingly from nowhere buzzing sinisterly.

Suriel looked around, "Mother? Father? What should we do?"

Levielan looked to his wife and then his daughter before gesturing them to come close. He clasped both to him in a hug and then kissed his daughter's forehead. "You two, accompanied with Raziel, will be leaving with that group of demons." He gestured and several demons split from their group and surrounded their Queen and Princess. Raziel appeared at Suriel's left side as soon as he had finished saying goodbye to his parents (an arm clasp with his father and a hug from his mother). Levielan looked at them once more before turning and also leaping into the fray. "To the forest, dear wife. Protect the young ones."

Twins snarls announced Mishka and Reeve in panther form as they stood before the devilish apparition, and Nerali's eyes fixed on her mate as he, too, transformed. A huge dog demon, fur as dark as the night, shadowed by the two panther leaders leapt into the battle and Nerali's eyes flashed fear and worry for a moment before they hardened and she turned towards the doors. Insects dropped down to block the exit, the buzz increasing, before they were abruptly destroyed in a flare of a pink whip. Nerali snarled her eyes going amber as the change took hold. Still she kept the human form and ushered the children, although children no longer, towards the door, "Hurry now, we have no idea how long this fight will be." They swept through the door, demons flanking them protectively and then leapt off the balcony into a garden where just a few minutes ago souls had been present. Now it was dark.

Into the trees the small group rushed. Suriel pushed herself so she was equal with her mother and Raziel, "What's going to happen to Father, Reeve, and Mishka?"

"They'll protect the palace, Suri. They won't fail. After all your father has my parents to look after him." Raziel spoke, attempting to lighten the mood. Suriel attempted a smile. It fell flat. The power that had coursed from that half-demon…it was on par with many full blooded demons and that worried her a great deal, surely she wasn't the only to feel it. A quick glance towards her mother's shadowed eyes and Raziel's own worried countenance assured her that she wasn't.

The journey into the trees continued…flashes of green and brown all that Suriel saw of the trees and fauna of the jungle. Deeper and deeper they fled into the green, demons breaking off or falling back to engage in forces that seemed to be under the baboon's control. Eventually, only the three of them were left.

A sudden pulse sprang from their palace and reached them. Nerali stumbled to a halt and Raziel froze. Suriel faltered to a stand-still as the pained, fearful cries of demons reached her ears. Twin snarls and a low growl rumbled after them and then all was silent. Suriel closed her eyes and pictured the scene. There appeared to be only three familiar flares of power left in the palace…and the dark one she had sensed before had grown in power, dwarfing her father's, as well as her adopted aunt's and uncle's own flares of power.

For a while, Reeve's and Mishka's power held, but it was slowing weakening. The first power that she felt being extinguished was Reeve's. She imagined the great Lord of the Jungle had leapt to save his mate and his only true love. A long drawn out keen of pain sounded, seconds later joined by Raziel's own moan of pain, the remnants of the panther family mourning the loss of the head. Suriel moved to Raziel's side even as Nerali moved towards them both and enveloped them into a hug. "Be strong, prince and princess. You must flee here."

"But Mother, what of you?" Suriel lifted a tear-streaked face towards her mother. She had been thinking about how Reeve had been the first to teach her the jungle craft and how he'd always curled around her in the nighttime trips through the forest as she grew into her dog form. Another power was extinguished and Raziel was now shuddering as he attempted to control his emotions. A piercing howl rang through the trees in remembrance of Mishka, now slain. Suriel's eyes darkened even as more tears traced silver tracks down her face.

Nerali raised one hand and wiped her daughter's tears away even as her own eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I will do my duty as you now do yours. Suriel, daughter… be strong and remember you are the heir of the South. I wish we had more time together, darling. Flee the South with Raziel. Go to the Western Lands and seek help from the Lord there. He is a great white dog demon and he is the Ruler of the West. Remember my love, darling, I've been so proud of you. Farewell." She gently enfolded her daughter into a hug before kissing her forehead and after resting a gentle hand on Raziel's shoulder she transformed. The huge white dog demon quickly leapt back into the forest, moving back towards the palace and her mate.

"Mother…" Suriel trails off a hand reaching for her but then she lowered it. Taking a deep breath she turned towards Raziel whose gaze was blank. She quickly went to him and wrapped her arms around him. Raziel breathed in a shuddering breath. "I know, Raziel, I am so sorry but we must leave here and try for the border. Come with me." She gently murmured while slipping her clawed hand into his. She met his emerald gaze which slowly began to focus. "That's right, it's me, Suriel. You aren't alone. I'm with you. You will never be alone."

She gently tugged him towards the edge of the clearing and he stumbled after her. Moving slowly she pulled him further and further into the trees, always patient and gentle with him. Eventually his stumbling stopped and his eyes fully cleared it was then that the pair were once again fleeing deep into the jungles of the South at a break neck speed. Although Suriel realized she should be casting all of her senses forward the bulk remained focused back at the palace. The great evil seemed to be growing and Suriel grew frightened when she began to feel the weakening of her family's power.

The destruction of Suriel's family happened in one single moment. One moment both powers suddenly flared bright and then, Levielan and Nerali, the only family that Suriel had ever known, ceased to exist. Suriel cried out and the tears grew faster. 'Mother, Father…' the pained cry was silent and Suriel doggedly continued her headlong sprint. Raziel at her side clasped her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Oh, Suriel." Two words, but so much emotion packed into them. This night had broken something in the racing panther and dog. To lose one's family collectively was perhaps one of the worst things to ever feel. Raziel continued, "You aren't alone, Suriel. I will protect you always." Suriel nodded her head even as she allowed all emotion to drain from her. If she were to give into the pain that she knew threatened to break her she would give up and she couldn't do that. Her family had given their lives to offer them a chance to live and neither was going to throw away that precious gift.

The two demons entered a broad clearing and stopped as a sinister chuckling echoed about, "There's no way…"

"Suriel, look out!" Raziel grabbed her and leapt into the air. The earth below them erupted in a spray of dirt and rocks as a tentacle stabbed into the ground where they'd been standing just moments ago. Suriel and Raziel instantly moved apart while Suriel drew her sword. Already more tentacles were flying at them and then they were fighting for their lives.

As each tentacle got close Suriel allowed more and more of her dog take control until soon she was attacking savagely, rending tentacles to pieces. As the emotions she had locked behind bars escaped in slashing sword and silver teardrops. Suri raised her sword into the air before swinging it down; again is seemingly biting into the air, "Phoenix Swipe." For the second time that day a midnight black phoenix took wing as blue flames flared from outstretched talons and a spiral of power erupted around Suriel, tearing the tentacles that had been close to shreds.

Chunks of Naraku's body fell to the ground, "Oh, now this is interesting. The puppy not only has bark but teeth as well. I wonder," He turned his attention towards Raziel who was also slashing through tentacles, "what about you, kitten?" In answer a thick black shadow emerged from the other side of the half demon and then an explosion of black carved out still more of the demon. Despite the damage, or perhaps because of it, Naraku began to laugh and then suddenly in a bright light Naraku stood before them perfectly healed. Raziel landed beside Suriel both them heaving for breath.

"Suriel, when I say so, you run." Suriel shoved him in the shoulder and snorted.

"Like hell. I am not going to leave you to fight this creature by yourself. The only way I go, is if you go."

The laughter continued and Naraku grinned viciously, "This is just too sweet. Little puppy do you realize that the cat has fallen in love with you?"

Suriel refused to answer instead she looked towards Raziel and when the two met eyes they nodded. Then they were leaping towards the demon attacking together as a team. Suriel had spoken truly when she said they were unstoppable as a team. She'd had many tutors in battle, including her departed family, but for every hour that she spent with them, she'd spent longer with Raziel and it showed because for a while it seemed like they were gaining the upper hand. It was then that Naraku sprung the trap that he'd been waiting all along to do.

As Suriel had turned to attack several tentacles, she was unaware of the one that was heading straight for her exposed back. She _was_ aware of the pained cut-off breath and froze. She turned around slowly. Her gaze fell on Raziel slowly being raised in the air by a tentacle stabbed through his shoulder. She took a step forward and raised her sword.

"Uh uh uh, that isn't very smart, little puppy. One more move and your friend will pay the price." Suriel growled deep in her throat and her eyes widened, emerald receding until only glints swam in the amber, as the change took further hold.

"Release him, Naraku. You can have me." The mocking laughter started again.

"You? What makes you think that you have anything worthwhile to me? You're weak and so is this cat, just see how he breaks when I play with him." And with that he slammed Raziel into the ground and Suriel outright snarled.

"…Suriel…" The sound of her name being spoken brought her amber eyes to meet the emerald eyes of her protector. He was bleeding profusely now, the gaping wound through his shoulder staining the ground in an ever increasing circle of crimson. He blinked once although his gaze seemed clouded, "I will be with you always. Run." She blinked, slightly confused, at the clouded gaze for they had both been wounded much worse until she glanced at the growing pool of red below him. Darkness and a sickly purple slime seemed to slither through the blood—Raziel was not only being impaled, but poisoned. Her eyes darkened at the pain her friend was feeling but not showing.

"Raziel, you know I won't leave you." She took a step forward but once again Naraku was attacking her. The first several tentacles were destroyed by whip, sword, and claws but then they began to connect-scoring a hit through the shoulder, across the stomach, sliding across the cheek. Finally, one connected and caused Suriel to fly into a tree. She hit the ground on her knees her hair falling to cover her face. For a while, she sat there unmoving.

"Uh-oh, did I cut my fun short? Guess there is no need for the cat. Maybe I'll just break him." There was a sickening snap and then pained cry. A low growling issued from the still form of Suriel and the baboon's tentacles stilled from further onslaught on the panther demon as he caught sight of the tremors that were wracking the dog's form. "Hmmm, maybe I should just break you instead." Naraku moved several tentacles in the direction of Suriel but as soon as they neared her they caught fire and blew to ash. A power began to gather itself around her and when she next looked up her eyes were pure red with a small amber circle around them. In a flash she'd morphed into a huge black dog demon eyes crazed, poisonous saliva dripping from her jaws. Again the sky rained chunks of demon flesh as this new Suriel ravaged through the tentacles to reach her protector who still struggled feebly against the tentacle holding him pinned with his one good arm, the left laying broken at his side.

However, as soon as she got close more tentacles would appear and then with one final blow the dog demon was thrown back into the trees. She emerged again but a tentacle appeared quickly behind her and when she turned to meet it pierced through her stomach. The dog's enraged red eyes widened in pain and slight whine emerged from her throat as she was lifted into the air and thrown to the ground—much like Raziel had been before her. A wave of blood emerged as the tentacle left her body but still she scrabbled to her paws, blood dripping through and then matting the thick back fur. She was knocked aside and before she'd even landed picked up and thrown again and again and again.

Suriel, warrior princess of the South, was totally outclassed by the half-demon engorged on the power of her mother, father, aunt, and uncle as well as the scores of other demons. At last the huge form of dog shrank to the human form of Suriel. She lay on the ground gasping for breath weakly but still she managed to haul herself to her feet although she swayed and was covered in a thick layer of demon blood—her own and Naraku's all blending in a hellish combination.

"I would have thought that the demons of the South had more to offer." Suriel snarled quietly the only course of action she had left but as she did even more blood poured from her wound. "Still willing to fight I see, too bad your strength is spent. However, I grow tired of playing. I think I'll end it. Are you ready to watch your friend die Suriel?" The tentacles moved to reveal the still struggling Raziel. A quick movement, sickening cracks, and he lay still refusing to show any pain as one by one the rest of limbs were broken by the depraved demon. Finally, the tentacle rested its deadly tip above the heart and slowly pushed down until another bubble of blood began flowing.

Suriel attempted to move forward but was quickly ensconced in several tentacles leaving her a front row seat to the carnage in front of her. As the tentacle pushed further and the blood drop grew, she cried out, "Please, no more. You can have me. Kill me but please stop hurting him!"

The laughter again broke through the clearing, "It'll all be over soon, Princess. Any last words to your beloved protector?" Suriel met Raziel's eyes and held a hand out to him, stretching to get as close as she could. Tears coursed down her face. She was supposed to be one of the strongest but she was spent and weakening fast. There was no strength left to save her friend, her protector, her… love.

"Raziel." One word. Just his name. In that one word, like Raziel had done earlier in the evening, was everything she felt for the broken panther lying before her.

Despite his impending doom the panther demon managed a smile for his princess. He made sure she was looking at him and then spoke softly, "Hey, princess, will you do something for me?"

"Anything, Raziel."

"Be a fearsome warrior queen for me someday, won't you?" Her eyes widened. His words had always helped shape the world for her. They still did but the look in his eyes…it was her world.

Suriel sobbed brokenly and nodded her head; her eyes not leaving his as Naraku mercilessly drove his tentacle through the panther's chest and ripped out his heart. Raziel's eyes dimmed and grew fixed as the life fled his body. There was one last shuddering breath from the broken panther before silence fell over the clearing. Raziel was dead. Suriel was alone. She suddenly shifted once more into a dog and then her howl of a pain so deep and a soul so broken resonated through the lands of the South. It mixed chaotically with the rumbling peals of laughter that Naraku made as he watched the shattering of her heart. Throughout the howl, a thick torrent of blood had dropped from the dog demoness to form an ever spreading pool.

The tentacles surrounding the dog fell away. As they drew back there were already coalescing into the shape of a man who bent down and picked up the lifeless body of Raziel, "This kitten proved to be good entertainment for me. I think I'll take him back with me to the West, but you little puppy… I don't think you are worth anything at all. I'll let you live… for now." Purple miasma swirled about the battlefield and when it cleared Naraku was gone and the human-formed Suriel was lying in a pool of her own blood eyes vacant and unseeing.


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts

The wound on her stomach had clotted eventually and the pain slowly began to recede. She'd sat in her own pool of blood for what seemed like a very long time. She had been beaten and broken. She had been utterly defeated in her own homelands. She had lost everyone. For a while Suriel had simply sat, trembling slightly, as she fractured further and her eyes became even more unfocused. She wanted to fade to nothingness.

However, she was a strong demon and the crushing sadness slowly began to fade. Although she doubted it would ever disappear it had become bearable, mostly. A small spark of intent glowed in her eyes—she would survive. Suriel had slowly scrabbled until she was standing. Pain flashed through her body again but she turned until she faced north and then began to take the first plodding steps away from her home and into the unknown. She'd found a stream a few miles later and cleaned herself of the blood that caked her body on autopilot, her eyes still unfocused except for that lone spark. As she looked at her reflection her eyes focused a little more, _They gave their lives for me. I cannot ignore their sacrifice._ Her steps slightly increased their tempo through the trees.

A few miles later she'd walked into a clearing dotted with some very familiar wildflowers. A flash of memory speared through her tormented thoughts and guilt and crushing sadness**-**_**'Let's go pick those pretty blue flowers Razi! Momma will like them so much!'**__—_Another spark glowed in the emerald. _They loved me. _

Another few miles and she stumbled over a root and placed a hand out to regain her balance. Her eyes caught sight of the ivory armbands that had somehow managed to escape the battle unscathed. The onyx caught the light and another spark glowed in the emerald eyes. She lifted her head higher while her emerald eyes hardened with a new determination—the first hint of emotion that had passed through the dog's turmoil. _I am a princess of the South. They expected me to carry on their ideals…my ideals. _Her eyes focused completely and she sighed once in relief. She hadn't really wanted to fade into nothing. She wanted to live. The princess shook herself stubbornly and then she was sprinting through the trees.

Weeks had passed and she had traveled through her southern territory until she finally had cross the border into the western lands. It had been fitting she decided that she had left the south at twilight and traversed the thin band of the borderlands during the night before crossing into the western lands at dawn. This place was going to be her place of new beginnings. She was going to get stronger and then when she did…_Naraku. _She growled to herself angrily. Either she or that half-demon was going to die before her life was spent. Then she could rest and maybe hope for a new beginning.

The princess of the south took a step further into the forests of the western lands. Suriel closed her eyes against the pain that shook through her body. It had followed her despite her apparent revival and it stabbed her at random moments. Raziel, Mother, Father, Aunt Mishka and Uncle Reeve… all of them gone—it still seemed like it was too much to bear. Once again that cold chuckle reverberated through her memory and she clenched her hands ignoring the small droplets of blood that fell to the ground as her claws bit through her skin. _**'This kitten proved to be good entertainment for me. I think I'll take him back with me to the West, but you little puppy… I don't think you are worth anything at all. I'll let you live… for now.'**_Suri growled low in her throat at the memory of the voice but she continued walking along the forest path. The pain would not break her again. _I will get revenge for you all._ It was her new thought. The one that was pushing her forward and was now her mantra against the pain of losing everyone that was dear to her.

Again she saw herself powerless to help and saw his eyes begging her to stay away. Again she heard his last request even as his eyes told her of his love. Her hands clenched tighter and the blood droplets fell faster. Again Suriel saw Raziel's body being pulled back by a great tentacle towards the white baboon fur. The drops continued to fall in a rush to the ground as her clenched fist grew white at the knuckles with new applied pressure.

Suddenly, she stopped and inhaled—blood, demons, and the sharp taint of fear. Even as her nose scented all this her ears picked up the screams and growls of a battle. No, not a battle, she decided quickly, but a massacre. A very faint trace of scent made Suriel's eyes widen. She began to pulse with her demonic power. Her eyes widened and changed to emerald-flecked amber except it was ringed by a red band. Suriel was furious and she was allowing her inner dog the power and treading the thin border between in control and going berserk. Her jaw began to elongate and her snarls increased in intensity…very soon the transformation was complete and a large black dog demon raced through the forest.

Nearing the village she inhaled again and that trace of scent caused another savage growl to rip out of her throat. One thought was at the forefront of her mind, _'Naraku, one family wasn't enough you had to sate your blood lust with helpless humans?'_ but in the background another thought hummed through her blood, _Revenge. _

The growl reverberated through the clearing where the village was settled and most of the demons paused in fear while the humans shuddered at the hellish tone. It seemed to convey that a much stronger demon was coming and soon they could join their departed loved ones. The group of demons turned towards the forest to ascertain where the noise was coming from. Their eyes stayed focused on the silent trees for a few minutes but their blood lust soon caused them to again whirl about ready to finish the job and sate their appetites. The humans were cowering; the few men left in a defensive line to protect the elderly, women, and children but in front of them stood one midnight black dog amber eyes lit with a nearly insane anger.

The demons stilled once again and the humans breathed a small sigh of hope at their strange savior. They spared no thoughts to the preternatural speed that had caused this dog to come from seemingly thin air. At an unseen, to the humans, signal the demons rushed forward towards the lone canine. They hadn't fought someone of her power—otherwise they wouldn't be alive—but they were many. For everyone that Suriel took down, it seemed like another would take its place. Still, she had her surging anger and the unquenched desire for revenge and she quickly decimated the ranks of those gathered.

It was towards the end of the fight, when a blood splattered and wounded Suriel was dispatching the last of her prey that she heard the small fearful gasp of a child. She whirled and saw a mantis demon looming over a small girl who was huddled protectively over a toddler boy. The mantis claw came down, blood splattered the ground, and the boy began to wail.

Suriel shook her furry head and then raised a paw and brought it down shattering the arm from the mantis and leaving it in her own shoulder. The mantis sprawled back with a cry and she moved from her guarding position above the children. She bent her lupine muzzle and pulled the claw from her chest and then leapt upon the fleeing demon with flashing teeth to finish it. Suriel turned around with a blood soaked muzzle and saw the villagers crowding about the children, both of which were staring at her. They were soon joined by the rest of villagers. Her midnight fur whipped back in a swift unseen breeze and then she was transforming back into her humanoid form.

She glanced down at herself and with shock saw the ground come much closer. She sat there, kneeling on the ground as her wound continued to bleed. She glanced at her appearance in a nearby fallen man's sword—black, unruly, hair tumbling down to her lower back framing pointed ears and a blood splattered face. A vibrant sunburst sat in the middle of her forehead and three purple marks on each side of her pale neck stood out against the white of her kimono. Suriel sighed; the fact of the matter was that her black whirl-designed white kimono was redder at this point and the soft black fur of her Mokomoko was dripping a sticky red. Her sword was sheathed in its customary position at her side.

She shook her head in attempt to clear the disorientation. It turned out to be a bad idea. The blood dripping down her shoulder increased. With a sigh she cautiously stood and then moved until she was by a tree. Suriel grabbed her sword and leaned it against the tree and then sat down so her back was resting against it. She concentrated on sitting still to allow the blood to clot. Voices entered into her brain as she drifted in and out of blackness. "She's unnatural… look at those ears. She is a demon. Haku, you should get rid of her." That voice belonged to a brusque woman appearing to be middle aged.

"Hush you mouth, Azu. Do you want her to kill us as well?" This voice was softer and younger. Suriel glanced through her black bangs to see a woman pulling two children closer to her. She was frightened. For a split second the dog demon thought about soothing these peoples' fears but it seemed to much work at the moment.

"That's just the point Yuumei, she had a choice on whether or not to kill us. Instead she fought the demons. Did you see those eyes? She was angry about something." Haku spoke now. He was the oldest among them and seemed to be the leader. She liked him on sight. He seemed like a no-nonsense but fair village head.

"Haku that may be true but what about…" The voices continued in discussion. Suriel sighed once more her anger spent and sleepiness coming hard on its heels. Sleep would speed her healing like nothing else. Small hands touched her shoulder and she opened emerald eyes to see the two children that she had stood over. The little girl was clutching a cut on her arm.

Suri sat up carefully and held out a hand. She eyed the cut, "Little One, I will not harm you. Will you let me help you?" After a few minutes consideration the girl placed a small hand in her clawed one. Suriel pulled a small bag from her side and opened it up to reveal crushed herbs. "This may sting, Little One. Can you be strong?"

The small child stuck out her lip stubbornly, "I can be strong… one day I'll be as strong as you. Thank you for saving Koto and me, we was running back to our grandpops when the demon comed." Suriel smiled at the child's illiterate speech.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Mariko," another small figure came into her view as she crushed the herb on the wound and began wrapping it. The small boy placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder and leaned up to whisper in her ear. Mariko spoke again, "Koto tolded me to thank you for him. He don't talk to strangers. Our mum told us not to afore she was killed by demons."

Suriel's eyes darkened once again in remembered loss and she cast sympathetic eyes to the children, "I'm sorry to hear that Little Mariko. Were these the demons that killed your family?" The girl stuck out a lip stubbornly again. She wore that look so well Suri thought to herself, that it must be her normal one.

"Nuh-uh…well maybe, this village is always gettin' attacked by demons." The girl glanced about at the battlefield with hardened eyes, "I don't think many will be comin' back. You killed them all." Suriel smiled lightly as she finished bandaging the little girl's arm. She released the small hand and sat back on her heels. "If you'd like I could show you how to create a barrier of sorts that will keep the demons away."

A deeper voice answered before the little girl even opened her mouth, "It would be much appreciated great Lady. What is it that we may call you and won't you please stay the night with us as our thanks?" Suriel glanced up to see the battle worn male with a somewhat rusty sword at his side—the headman of the village—Haku. Once again her gaze swept the clearing at the fearful humans and she nodded resolutely.

"Suriel. My name is Suriel. I accept your offer with thanks. If you wish I can show you how to put up a barrier tomorrow evening." She slowly rose to her feet and glanced about the clearing; already people were trying to remove the demons bodies and performing a mass fire grave. She inhaled once and caught the last fading scent of Naraku before she was attached to two small figures and towed away to a house. It was not over though, it had just started. In a meadow farther away a lone panther demon stood watching the dog as she retreated into the house and he clinked his claws together in satisfaction as a dark smile crossed his face. No, it was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting

A few days later found Suriel rested and mostly healed. The village had once again begun reconstruction and most of the work was finished. In fact, the village had been rebuilt much faster than usual as Suriel had lent her considerable strength. "Just a little more to the left if you could Lady Suriel." Suriel grinned at the young man on the ground and moved the log more to the left. He nodded and she secured the log down. As she jumped down lightly to the ground a few of the other men and boys climbed up to finish the roof of the last building.

Suriel accepted the water gourd from Sanosuke with a grateful smile. She took a drink and then cupped her hands together to get some water to splash on her face as he poured it for her. "That's the last building isn't it, Sano?"

"Yes, construction's gone much faster than usual. We have you to thank Suriel. You've done so much for us already. Still, and meaning no offense Lady, but you aren't like most of the demons here."

Suriel assessed him for a moment with clear emerald eyes, "No? You are sure to get some rabble wherever you go you must realize. Do you mean to tell me that there aren't any like I around here?"

"Precious few, Lady Suriel. Demons and the like don't mix with humans very often around here."

"Well, there's the difference then. In the South we had many friendships with the humans of the jungle…or at the very least we reached an understanding with those that disagreed with us. Some of my attendants growing up were humans. I was quite fond of Kotori before she passed when I was a child. She taught me many things and I never truly got the chance to repay her."

Sanosuke was quiet for a time as he digested the life that this very decidedly odd demoness had lived thus far, "I'm sure your attendant was glad to have met you. Perhaps you could think of it like this Lady, while you may never be able repay her you have done much for us that we will never be able to repay." Suriel just shook her head gently.

"You offered me a place to stay when I was injured and the whole village has been nothing but kind to me since. You've already repaid me plenty." Sanosuke just lifted a hand behind his head and scratched his head in an embarrassed fashion.

"Still, you've done plenty today. Take the rest of the day off, won't you?"

She smiled again, "If you insis—"

Her sentence was interrupted by a young woman's shout, "Lady Suriel! It's Koto! He just fainted and we don't know what to do! Will you come?" With a parting rueful smile and wave she left Sanosuke and followed after the young woman.

"Bring me to him, Yuumei. I will do what I can."

The woman nodded and pulled open the door to her house. Her adopted son (for it was she who had adopted both Mariko and Koto when their mother was slain) was laying on a futon in the middle of the floor. Suriel knelt by the boy and placed a clawed hand on his forehead. Her emerald eyes narrowed slightly. He shifted slightly in his sleep and cried out lightly. She moved her hand to the pulse in his throat and felt for that for a few seconds before she sat back. Yuumei was watching her with a worried mother's countenance. She smiled reassuringly to her. "Koto has a fever right now. He may be suffering from a type of poisoning from the demons…it's a late on set but it should be curable. I'll just need to go to the lake to pick some of the herbs and flowers there. Perhaps Mariko can come with me? In the meantime if you would get some water and keep him cool that would help."

Yuumei nodded gratefully and Mariko emerged from the shadows from where she had been watching the whole scene which Suriel had been aware of. Suriel got to her feet and after making sure that Mariko was following she exited the building. They walked down the street and stopped for only a moment for Suri to grab her sword before they left the village's outer edges and crossed out of the barrier that had so far managed to keep the village unmolested.

Mariko was silent for a few paces but then stopped in the middle of the path and she spoke, "Lady Suriel, do you think you can save Koto?" The little girl's fists were clenched tightly at her sides and she was keeping her gaze fixed firmly on the ground before her. Suriel appraised her silently for a few seconds but then her heart softened at the sight of the child and she walked back and knelt in front of her.

She rested one hand on the girl's bony shoulder and spoke softly, "Mariko, you know that I will do what I can for him. Why do you ask this?"

The girl's eyes began to pool with water and her lip trembled but she stubbornly resisted against tears. "I…well… Koto. He's my only family, you see. I dun… _don't_…want anything to happen to him." Suriel carefully wiped away the tears that were falling from crystalline blue eyes and then pulled the child into a hug. Mariko clung to her newfound friend and began to weep. Suriel carefully ran her hands through the child's hair and murmured reassurances.

Eventually, the tears slowed and then stopped and after giving Mariko one last hug Suriel stood, "I'll do my best, Mariko. There is nothing worse than losing your family." She turned slightly as she spoke so she wasn't looking directly at the young child and her hands clenched once again as the pain speared deep. Her eyes darkened at the memories that rose to the surface. Being trapped in the darkness she wasn't prepared for the human girl to surprise her. Mariko stepped close to the dog demon and gently rested a hand on her clenched fists and then slowly intertwined her fingers through Suriel's.

"You lost them-your mum and dad?" Suriel turned ancient eyes towards the child and wordlessly nodded. The girl nodded and seemed lost in thought for a while but then she impulsively reached forward and embraced the dog, "We're your new family then. Just like you protected us, we will protect you, Lady Suriel."

The darkness receded from emerald depths and Suriel slightly smiled down at the girl and ran one hand affectionately through her tangled brown hair, "Who is 'we'?"

Mariko grinned in childish delight, "The whole village! We can be your new family can't we?" Suri's smile grew and she nodded. Then the two turned and continued their walk to the lake.

"Jaken, stay with Rin." This was said in a calm voice that brooked no arguments.

The small green imp nodded his head emphatically, "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru, but where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern. Ah-Un will stay as well." The two-headed beast nodded his head and then walked away to graze under some nearby trees. As he reached the tree-line a small shadow slipped off his back and ran towards the dog demon and the imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you be gone for long?" The girl asked as she bent down near her Lord and began to pick the many brightly colored flowers that grew along the lake's banks. She attempted to give some to her green companion who waved them away irritably. She frowned slightly but then gathered up the fallen flowers. She looked to Sesshomaru for his answer.

"No, I won't be. Rin, Jaken will see to your supper." With that the Lord turned and was gone swiftly disappearing in the forest. _'This scent…can it be Naraku?'_

"Good-bye my lord! Jaken, come on let's find some food." The girl bent down and started to rummage through the tall grass while the imp muttered to himself and walked away deeper into the forest.

"So, the small white flowers will help reduce fever while the roots of the tall grass stalk will help with poisoning?" Mariko asked as she bounded along behind Suriel.

"That's correct Mariko. In addition, the red flower's leaves can be crushed to make a tea that will ease pain." As they got closer to the lake Suriel slowed and then inhaled deeply. There was a demon scent strong on the wind. She took a few paces closer to the edge of the forest and then held out an arm to block Mariko from running forward into the meadow, "Stay here, Mariko. I will call to you when it's safe." Suriel eased into the clearing and scanned the scene before her.

Three things caught her attention at once. One was a small girl child (not belonging to the village which she was quickly beginning to see as her own) that was gathering up bunches of flowers. The second was a small green imp asleep under the shade of a nearby oak tree. The third was a reasonably strong demon hunting the child. The demon apparently brushed against something as he stalked ever closer because the child turned and dropped the flowers in fright while screaming out, "Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken!"

Ignoring the nearby green imp's sudden start to wakefulness Suriel surged forward her claws already beginning to glow blue-black. The whip of blue-black energy cracked towards the demon and caught it on its shoulder. As the demon turned around it pushed the child to the ground and hissed out a breath, "You aren't the dog daiyokai. Do you really think that I need fear you?"

Emerald eyes narrowed and flashed amber and then the blue-black whip again snapped towards the demon and this time it incinerated him where he stood. Suriel walked the rest of the way forward towards where the child had fallen. Suriel knelt down and carefully swept the black bangs from the girl's forehead. She let out a small groan but then she opened her eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru thank—oh…you are not my lord."

Ignoring the new name she carefully helped the child sit up, "No. You may call me Suriel. Are you okay?"

The girl nodded her head emphatically, "I'm fine. My name is Rin."

"It's nice to meet you, Rin. Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm with Ah-Un and Jaken. They protect me. I should have been paying attention though. I was just trying to find some supper…" She gestured back towards the fallen flowers, berries, and roots that she'd been gathering before she had been attacked.

"So, where is this Jaken of yours?" Suriel asked as she surveyed the clearing. Her question was soon answered.

"Rin, you stupid girl! What are you doing now? Who is this?" The green imp of before was suddenly in front of both of them hopping around and flailing both his arms and staff around in anger. Suriel's eyes narrowed slightly as Rin cringed behind her at the imp's outburst. The dog demon raised a hand and thwacked the imp across the head.

"That's enough." At the no-arguments-allowed tone the kappa demon fell silent as he looked up at a demoness of similar appearance to Lord Sesshomaru. He gulped but grabbed his staff tighter anyway.

"How dare you hit me? Fear the wrath of the staff of two heads!" He raised the staff but as he did so Rin jumped in front of Suriel with her arms held out. Suriel went to grab the child to protect her from the staff but before she could do so a well-aimed rock took out the green imp. He fell forward onto his face and Suriel bit back a smile. She schooled her features though and turned scolding eyes towards Mariko who was walking closer another rock held in hand—just in case.

"I thought I told you to wait for my call, Mariko."

"Family protects family, Lady." The child said stubbornly.

Suriel just shook her head at the comment while smiling. However, her features turned frosty as she moved to pin the imp who was just getting to his feet nursing a bump on his head with her gaze, "Let's get something straight, imp. You are no match for me and you nearly harmed the children with that ridiculous staff. You try anything like that again and it will be your last act. Are we clear?" The imp gulped and nodded wordlessly.

Suriel turned back and watched as the two girls stared at each other not saying anything. The dog demon shook her head again this time as another smile crossed her features, "Come now, you two. It shouldn't be so hard to get acquainted. Rin, this is my friend Mariko. Mariko, this is Rin."

The two shuffled their feet for a moment or two before Rin broke the silence. "You want to pick flowers?" Rin asked as she smiled at Mariko. Mariko smiled back and then the two were gathering flowers. Suriel watched the acquaintanceship grow from silent work, to a few quiet remarks (that's a pretty flower! Oh, look at these ones!), and then finally to laughing and playing. Suriel smiled once more and then began to gather the herbs that she needed for the sick Koto. She kept the children in her sight but eventually they began to wander further and further away. Suriel was just bending to grab a red flower when she heard two small thumps. Instantly forgetting the red flower she rose and walked towards where the two children had fallen in a ring of familiar blue flowers. For a moment, memories resurfaced but she grimly pushed them back in order to check on the kids.

She knelt and carefully felt both foreheads. Judging from the way their eyes were rapidly moving beneath their lids, they were asleep and dreaming. Suriel cocked her head to the side at the odd phenomenon and then looked once more at the blue flowers surrounding her in a ring. Carefully picking one she brought it to her nose and inhaled. Emerald eyes narrowed thoughtfully and she threw the flower away. Gently picking up both of the small girls she moved them away from the sleep inducing flowers. "Jaken, come here."

The green imp obeyed, although reluctantly, and came to stand by the children. "What's wrong with them?"

"They've been knocked unconscious. I need you to go into the forest and bring a vine with white flowers. It will help them wake." The imp stared haughtily at the demon and she growled lowly, "Now, imp!" Jaken obeyed slightly running away from her.

Once again she knelt down in front of the children and carefully checked their temperatures and pulses again. Just as she was pulling her hand back from Rin's forehead she stiffened and slowly stood and turned around. Another demon had entered the clearing. She took in the long silver-white hair and golden eyes before her eyes traveled down to see a billowing furry pelt and armor similar to her father's. His look was completed by two swords at his waist. She refused to admit that he was absolutely breathtaking. Still, she could tell that he was powerful but perhaps a bit arrogant as well. The male moved closer to the children and her emerald eyes narrowed as she moved to block him, "Back off. This village is mine."

For a moment the male's eyes narrowed and he spoke quietly, "I have no need for humans or their villages." He took another step towards the children. Suriel instantly growled a warning. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Interesting…you think to challenge me." It was at this point that the imp emerged from the forest and after seeing Sesshomaru he quickly dropped the vine by the children and ran toward him.

"My lord, you've returned!"

Ignoring the imp Sesshomaru once more moved forward towards the now twitching children. The vine was doing its work and awakening them. Suriel outright snarled, "I thought I told you to stay away from them."

The daiyokai stopped and surveyed the demoness before him, "You are a dog demon. How did you come upon this land?"

Suriel smiled ruthlessly, "How I came upon this land is none of your concern. Now leave here."

It was at this that the imp began to flail about in anger. His fists waved comically in the air as he bounced around in fury, "Impudent wench! Don't you know who you are speaking to? The great Lord Sesshomaru!"

Suriel raised her head causing her hair to cascade down her back in a thick black wave, "The name means nothing to me. Now, I'll ask this just once more. Leave here." Sesshomaru took a step towards the unconscious Mariko and once again an angry rumble rose from Suriel while her eyes flashed amber. "The child is mine." As soon as Sesshomaru began to move again she stepped toward him and drew her sword. This time it was he that growled lowly. Emerald eyes narrowed as she met the now sparking golden orbs of the Lord before her.

Jaken chose this moment to speak once more, "Sesshomaru saved that girl from death, impudent wench." He quickly ran between both dog demons and towards the place where the children were now stirring. He poked Rin sharply in the side, "Rin! Wake up you stupid girl!" It was as both Rin and Mariko were stirring and beginning to sit up that both Sesshomaru and Suriel's eyes narrowed. In a flash Suriel had reached the children and quickly picked both them and the imp up. Just as quickly she has spirited back across the clearing and towards the dog demon that a moment before she'd been ready to battle. He was the lesser of the two evils she reasoned to herself after thinking about what the imp had said. If he cared for Rin then it stood to reason that he would protect her. She turned towards the trees where many points of lights marked the places of a horde of demons gathering. In the distance smoke rose in an acrid cloud and when the wind shifted Suriel could both hear and scent the cries and blood that thickened the air.

She began to shake with barely contained anger as a weaker scent drifted through the scents of the villagers whom she was sure now lay dead among the debris of their village. Suriel deposited the children in front of a boulder and then placed the imp in front of them, "Guard them, imp. If you fail your life is mine." Jaken gulped and grasped his staff closer to him. From there she moved to stand at the male dog demon's side. She looked at his face and ignoring the slight butterflies in her stomach (this was neither the time nor the place) spoke quietly, "This does not have to be your battle. Take the children away from here. Please."

Sesshomaru glanced at her with golden eyes, "I cannot allow something like this on my territory. These demons question my strength."

She shook her head angrily at the demon's apparent ego, "This battle is meant for me. Those that are coming will strike at me through my weaknesses, in this case the child." Suriel's eyes flicked towards Mariko who was now sitting up sleepily. She spoke the next bit practically, "It will be worse for me if I have to worry about multiple people." Sesshomaru watched as she stiffened when the wind again blew towards her, pushing back black hair to highlight the sunburst on her forehead, but bringing with it a scent (apparently well-known to the female dog demon) that had the female's eyes widening.

Suriel gasped slightly as a familiar panther demon emerged into the clearing wiping bloody hands on his tunic, "So glad to see that you are alive, dear Suri. Did you miss me?"

Her eyes clouded with confusion and but then hardened as once again the wind brought answers, "Raziel…or should I say Naraku. You bastard! Come and fight me yourself!" Sesshomaru stiffened as a familiar mocking laughter echoed around the clearing shadowed by the buzz of the saimyosho.

"I am here for an experiment only. I have no need to show myself to a weak puppy like you, Suriel—princess of the south." Sesshomaru eyes widened as he took in the young female daiyokai before him. How did that half-demon manage to know more about her than he—the great Lord Sesshomaru?

"Suriel, dear Suri, you should know that you can't be absent-minded in battle. It could get you killed. After all your last lapse got _me_ killed." Suriel shook her head at the barbed comment and blinked rapidly filling eyes at the pain. She shook her head. The panther demon laughed and abruptly switched topics as his emerald eyes swept over towards Sesshomaru, "Who is this, Suriel? Have you replaced me so fast? Still, I'm sure that he can't protect you as well as me. Let's test it shall we?" He snapped his fingers and instantly the demons emerged from among the trees. Suriel tightened her hand on her sword while glancing at the dog demon at her side.

"Please, take the children from here. I can stop them," she looked back at the panther demon and swallowed but then continued calmly, "I can stop them all." Raziel's eyes glinted with amusement and he laughed again.

Sesshomaru looked between the female and the panther appraisingly but then shook his head, "No. These demons question my power. They will die today."

Suriel opened her mouth to argue but then her eyes lit with understanding and she nodded grimly, "Fine. Let's make it quick then." As the approaching horde drew closer Suriel unsheathed her sword and raised it in the air. She eyed the oncoming demons and snarled, "No closer. You will not come a step closer." A swiftly moving wind began to spiral around the female and pushed back midnight hair exposing eyes that glinted pure amber-gold as the emerald receded and she once again snarled. Her sword bit through the air and behind her a black phoenix spread dark wings in flight blue flames flashing from its talons even as similar flames erupted and spiraled around Suriel.

Sesshomaru watched as the female unleashed a surprising amount of power and his golden eyes widened in slight surprise. Despite that he turned his attention back towards the oncoming mass of demons and narrowed his eyes even as a slight growl emerged from his throat. This time it was Suriel who turned to watch as the male dog demon, Sesshomaru she recalled, raised his sword and then swiftly moved it into a horizontal position. Her eyes widened in awe as the power surging around the dog increased seven-fold and his blade turned blue. The power moved from sword tip to air and a dragon twined behind the dog while blue lightning crackled around his form. _Such power…_

Although the two had never fought before their attacks when they came were simultaneous.

"Phoenix Swipe."

"Dragon Strike."

The black phoenix took wing and flew straight into the hovering saimyosho decimating them to ash before it spiraled up and then dove into the dragon's electric attacks to merge the two powers. That attack when it struck eliminated the majority of the remaining demons, save for the strongest.

Sesshomaru was once again slightly surprised as he felt her power merge easily with his own increasing the dragon strike's attack. However, Suriel saw neither her first attack nor the merged attack that followed; instead she had shaken away her fears and launched herself forward through the remaining demons. Her blue-black whip spiraled around her slashing several demons converging on her to bits but already she was moving forward, her claws lengthening and glowing blue-black. The next demon she took on landed a blow to her shoulder which, while making her narrow her eyes in pain, didn't slow her for long. She stepped around the headless body and returned her sword to its sheath as she moved forward to her true enemy.

In the space cleared of bodies that she had made she faced Raziel. Her eyes narrowed and she abruptly sent her whip spiraling towards him. He dodged as she has expected but she was already leaping forward to punch towards him. He blocked and returned the punch. She caught the blow on her cheek and flew back a few yards before she landed on her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth and faced him, "I guess Naraku made this puppet look extremely life-like. For a moment it was almost like fighting the real thing." The cat in front of her grinned again. Her eyes narrowed at the shadow slinking towards her along the ground and then she leaped high into the air to avoid the black explosion. She landed again a few yards away from the newly formed crater her eyes now showing the slightest trace of confusion, "That's impossible."

Suriel felt hands close around her arms and bring her back against a strong body, "No, not impossible. You see Suriel, Naraku has a habit of bringing things back that shouldn't be here. I'm not a replica of your departed Raziel. I _am_ Raziel."

"No!" It was a cry of anguish and Suriel struggled to free herself from her captor. Again the almost insane laughter bubbled from the cat as he wrapped his arms around her in a pseudo-hug. Suriel shook her head from side to side as she struggled against so familiar a strength. His scent washed over her and she felt her heart leapt even as the deep sorrow broke against her like a wave. He was alive! But he was also so very very wrong. Raziel wouldn't become this. He couldn't.

"What power he's gifted me with, Suri, far more than I ever would have had as your protector. Just think an entire village slaughtered in just a few minutes and all by my hand. It was quite fun listening to their screams." Raziel brought one hand up from around her waist and wrapped it around her throat tilting her head to the side. He brought his lips close to her ear, "You want to know a secret, Suriel? They all screamed your name as they died."

Throughout his monologue her struggling had not ceased but as he said the last she abruptly stilled. Her trembling which had started as soon as she threw the first punch eased. "You bastard. Naraku may have brought back his body but you are _not_ Raziel." She growled lowly and swiftly freed one of her arms and just as quickly elbowed him in the stomach. His breath whooshed out at the impact and then she was dropping to the ground and swiping his legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground. She stood over him and abruptly unsheathed her sword and pointed it at his throat, "He would not do the things you've done. Your hands are bathed in blood of the innocent. Raziel would not do these things."

The panther demon grinned manically once more, "You think if you do not see me as Raziel that it will be so easy to kill me? Well, go right ahead and try Suri." He even tilted his head back more to expose his throat, "However much you wish to deny it though I _am_ him: your protector, your friend, and your love." Tears were freely falling down Suriel's cheeks now and her sword arm was trembling. Still, she raised her sword up and then brought it down.

The tip of the sword barely pricked his throat before she cried out and threw her sword away before falling to her knees. The panther grinned and swiftly palmed his dagger and leapt towards her; seizing the dog's moment of weakness for what it was—a brief lapse of concentration that wouldn't last long. However, three things happened in rapid succession. A swiftly moving white blur rammed into the stunned dog demon pushing her away and to the ground, a sword parried the dagger blow, and a voice spoke, "You've remained on my territory long enough. It's time for you to die."

The panther grinned even as the sword plunged through his chest. Sesshomaru ignored the anguished cry of the female slowly getting to her feet beside him and pulled the sword out and sheathed it before lifting the panther up by the collar of his tunic. Raziel once again began to laugh manically, "You are so predictable, Sesshomaru. This is _exactly_ what Naraku said you would do. Now, who is protecting the children?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and Suriel gasped. Her eyes quickly moved over to see the children huddling by the boulder with the small imp demon planted on the rock facing away from them and towards the small battalion of demons that had crept from the other side of the clearing waving his staff around wildly while it spewed forth flames.

"He wins." The panther said before he quickly threw several needles towards the children. Little Mariko seeing the danger pushed Rin to the ground and quickly knelt over her exposing her back. Sesshomaru dropped the panther to the ground but Suriel was already moving. As she approached she quickly realized there would be no time to parry so she did the next logical thing and dropped to the ground in front of the children her arms coming around to pull them towards her and to safety. She winced slightly as she felt the needles bury themselves into the shoulder that was already bleeding but then her eyes widened as she felt something foreign enter her bloodstream. She pushed the children away from her.

"Lady Suriel! Are you okay?" Suriel didn't answer but instead sat trembling on the ground. The panther had since moved towards the trees.

"He predicted she would do that too. Let's see what you can do Suriel." She whipped her head around and snarled as her eyes widened and her mouth began to elongate. She glared at the panther demon. He grinned once more and then raised his hand in farewell before he melted into the forest's shadows and disappeared. Her emerald eyes phased amber gold and moved passed that to red with the smallest circle of amber encircling it. Her trembling increased as she fought against the change. She moved her gaze towards Sesshomaru as she began to shake. Her fists were clenched and blood dripped steadily through her fingers as claws bit deep into her palms.

"Sesshomaru…get the…children to safety. I…this isn't…I can't control it." Her snarling increased and then sickly black purple flames erupted around her and when they cleared an enraged black dog demon stood in Suriel's place. She whirled around to face the children red eyes nearly insane. Still, little Mariko moved forward once again in front of Rin and held out her arms. While he had moved forward to prevent the demoness from harming Rin, Sesshomaru stopped when the other small child stepped in front of Suriel and watched the dog for a moment as she struggled with herself.

"Lady Suriel, you won't hurt us." The dog moved closer but then stopped. Her neck began to strain forward once again but then Suriel began to shake her head from side to side and whined. When she looked at the children again the amber ring was more pronounced but already growing slimmer. Still, Suriel had enough will power to leap over the children and the stunned imp and begin to savagely rip apart the few demons that were left. However, her attacks were not coordinated and her defense near non-existent which caused wounds to accumulate that would not normally have occurred. Sesshomaru watched this and pondered the abrupt change in the fighting style. She had been, he admitted grudgingly, a powerful and graceful opponent when fighting the demons before so how was it that she was now allowing herself to be wounded? Eventually, the last demon was killed—his skull crunched to nothing in Suriel's mouth.

Sesshomaru who had come to stand by the children to watch the fight now spoke, "Jaken, take the children and leave here."

"But my Lord, the other girl too?" Sesshomaru turned golden eyes to meet the imp and instantly Jaken was excessively bowing, "Of course, my Lord, of course! Rin, little girl, come on, let us leave."

For a moment the child stopped and Sesshomaru read the deep mistrust in the crystalline blue depths. He turned his gaze away from her and looked towards the dog that was savagely ripping apart the remains—black fur coat matted with all the collected blood of her enemies and self. "Your Lady will be okay."

Rin moved forward and grabbed the little girl's hand and tugged her towards the tree line where Ah-un waited, "It is okay, Mariko. If Lord Sesshomaru says that Lady Suriel will be okay then she will be. Lord Sesshomaru will bring her back safe." The girl looked back just once at the black dog demon before she allowed herself to be guided towards the dragon and from there lifted into the sky as they escaped the battle.

Sesshomaru waited until the female whirled around once more and met the red eyes impassively, "Surely this carnage is enough for you. Return to normal at once." A low snarling was all the reply that he got, "Or is it perhaps that you are unable to? That is a weakness. I won't allow such weakness to survive. Prepare yourself."

He rushed forward and drew his sword in the same instant. She growled and poisonous saliva dripped from razor sharp canines. Sesshomaru ignored the poison cloud and instead leapt through it to impale his sword in her shoulder where a newly formed scar had just barely begun to heal. That wound had been deep indeed for a scar to form. She snarled and reared up breaking his grip on his sword. He jumped away from her flashing claws and teeth and allowed a whip of yellow to emerge from his glowing claws. Suriel shook herself, dislodging the sword from her shoulder, and then narrowed her eyes. Sesshomaru met the amber ringed red gaze for a moment before he sent the whip spiraling towards her. Instead of blocking the dog seemed to move into the blow allowing it to slice another clean cut across her stomach from which blood gushed to pool on the ground where a purple black miasma swirled through it. His eyes slightly widened as he met the knowing amber-red gaze again. _Was she really willingly allowing him to hurt her to fight against the poison? What was it that this female was thinking? _He shook his head, "Defend yourself. I will not cut down an enemy that accepts death so willingly."

Suriel growled lowly at the implied insult but refused to take the bait. Sesshomaru glared and the whip disappeared, "If you will not defend yourself I will make it so you have no choice but to." Golden eyes widened and swiftly turned to a deep red with sapphire blue pupils while jaws elongated. A spiral of wind rushed around the daiyokai and when it cleared a white dog stood balanced on three legs.

He snarled and poison dripped from bared fangs. Suriel, while able to hold herself back from a demon in a humanoid form, growled savagely in the face of a dog seemingly challenging her authority. Suriel felt the anger that was provoked by the poison intensify. _Idiot male! I thought he knew what I was trying to do. Why won't he help m-? _Her mind blanked as she was pushed back to the brink of true insanity and thoughts and words lapsed back into the utter blackness of rage. The black dog's eyes glinted crimson—no trace of amber—and she charged. The white dog met the charge and then they were on their hind legs clawing viciously at each other while jaws bit deep. Although the white dog was clearly larger he had to contend with a slight imbalance caused by his missing limb and for a while a nearly insane Suriel capitalized on it. They crashed across the meadow as a blur of black and white until finally the white dog pinned the female to the ground. Sesshomaru panted as he held her down and while she struggled it was weaker as blood continued to pool from various wounds. His own blood dripped down to speckle her fur even as hers had splattered across his snowy coat.

With a savage growl Sesshomaru lunged forward and bit deeply into Suriel's shoulder ignoring the pain as the poisonous purple miasma entered his mouth. Crazed red eyes met red-blue as more and more blood dripped from the midnight dog's body and slowly the amber ring was able to overtake the crimson madness. As the amber grew more pronounced Suriel's struggles ceased as once again rational thought returned and she willingly submitted herself to the pain to be rid of the poison coursing through her veins. Sesshomaru watched patiently, jaws still buried deep in her shoulder, until emerald flecked amber was all that remained. She never once looked away. Soon after, the blood that dripped into his mouth was clear of miasma and she heaved a sigh. He released her and moved backwards but then bent his head forward again and ran his tongue over the wound allowing it to clot. The dog padded a few paces away and then the trees' leaves rustled as twin spirals of power—marked by blue-black fire and a whirlwind of wind—allowed the dogs to shift back. Sesshomaru remained standing but the female fell to the ground. He moved closer to her and watched as lids slowly lifted to reveal emerald depths, "Thank you." Her eyes closed and Suriel knew no more.


End file.
